Under The Moonlit Sky
by Serria
Summary: Bittersweet fic about Cloud and Aeris, as they go for a late night walk. CloAer, obviously. Told from Cloud's perspective.


_Author's Notes_ - Hmm, my first Cloud x Aeris fic. This should be interesting. Please do R&R, any feedback is very helpful.

* * *

**Under the Moonlit Sky**

It must have been past midnight. The sky was strangely clear that night, and the stars gleamed in the darkness like little diamonds, each sparkling and brightening up the night. The moon was full, shining with a pale white glow. The moon was better than any campfire. The moon lit up the entire sky, but rarely cast a single shadow. 

_Too damn bright,_ Cloud thought to himself. He turned over, trying to sleep. But it was difficult. His memories of Sephiroth, and knowing what they were trying to do was more than stressful, and to make matters worse, Barret snored like a madman. Now it was light enough to be day, and Cloud sighed, knowing he would regret not sleeping in the morning. 

Suddenly, there was a soft rustling of a blanket. Cloud opened one eye and saw Aeris, who lay a few yards away with Tifa and Yuffie, quietly get up and stretch. She was wearing a plain white nightgown, and her hair was tied back in a loose braid. Despite her peasantish appearence, Cloud could only watch with growing attraction at how beautiful, even mystical she looked in the moonlight. 

Aeris glanced at the snoring Barret and gave a little smile and shake of her head at his snores, then began to walk off into the night. 

Cloud watched her go, then got to his feet. "Aeris!" he whispered loudly. "Hang on, where are you going?" 

She turned around, raising her eyebrows. Her hazel green eyes had a glint of mischeviousness in them. "Ah, you couldn't sleep either, then?" 

He shrugged. "It's dangerous to go off on your own. Especially at night, when the rest of us are asleep." 

She put her hands on her hips. "What you don't know is that I've gone out almost every night since we left Midgar. If you're worried, you're welcome to come with me, _bodyguard_." She grinned, then turned and proceeded walking. 

Cloud gave a loud exasperated sigh, then sprinted to catch up with her. "Alright, fine. But not too far out." 

Aeris made a face at him, rolling up her eyes and sticking out her tongue. 

"How the hell did you last so long hiding from Shinra like this? You're really really... stubborn." 

"I know how to take of myself. _Really_. Even though I'm a _girl_!" she teased. "Us womenfolk usually need big strong men to protect us, but I manage." 

"Oh, I know it." Cloud smiled, playing along. "I think you could have handled Reno all by yourself. What'd ya hire me for?" 

"Because I think you're cute, Cloud Strife!" Aeris, giving a mock schoolgirl giggle. 

She got the reaction she wanted. He blushed, despite himself. He opened his mouth to make a clever retort, but was interrupted. 

"Wow! Look at that!" she said in glee, and ran up ahead. 

Cloud scratched his head, narrowing his eyes to see what she was looking at. When he found nothing out of the ordinary, he followed her to see what was intruiging her so. 

Aeris stood at the roots of a tall, gnarled tree. "I've never seen a tree this big before!" She put her hands at the trunk and inclined her head up. 

Cloud stifled a laugh. "Aeris, it's a tree." He supposed the tree was bigger than most. But there was certainly nothing interesting about that. 

Aeris looked back at him, no longer smiling. "A few weeks ago when we left Midgar? That was the first time I had touched the real ground, and the first time I had ever seen real trees. I've lived in the slums my whole life. I can't take things like _this_ for granted." 

"I guess..." He felt guilty, and his tone was apologetic. "There was always hundreds of trees around Nibelheim. I don't even notice them anymore, really." 

Aeris didn't answer. She ran her hands down the bark of the tree, then turned and leaned her back against it, gazing up at the moon. Suddenly she didn't look so playful or cheery, Cloud noticed. She looked pensive, mature and wise, yet sad. He wondered what she was thinking, but knew by now that she rarely expressed her true thoughts when she was depressed. Uncertain, he walk to stand next to her, and looked at the moon, too. 

Aeris turned to him with her usual smile, though real cheer seemed gone. "I'm sorry. I just never saw much of the moon before, either." 

"'S okay. I understand." They both were silent for a few moments, then Cloud broke the silence. "What do you want to do? When we're all done with this, I mean. Stopped Sephiroth and Shinra. I don't imagine you're going back to Midgar." 

"No." That lit up her face. "I don't know quite what I want yet. I really want to travel and see the world, but I suppose I'll see alot of it before we're through with this. I want to do big things. If I can. I want to help people, and help the Planet. Maybe I'll work to restore what we lost with the Mako Reactors." She seemed excited, thinking about it. 

"Yeah?" Cloud always knew that she was passionate about nature, but he hadn't quite realized to what extent. What had he expected her to say, though? "One day you'll save the Planet." 

"Heh..." She paused, quiet again, then looked at Cloud. "Someone like you said that exact thing." Then she blushed and turned away, as if regretting her words. 

"Mmm? Who's that?" 

"I don't remember...ha, I think this moon is in my blood. It is bright tonight, isn't it?" 

"You all right?" Cloud asked casually, but wanting her to answer sincerely. 

"Yes. Well, maybe. I don't know. I mean... sometimes it's hard. So many things are confusing me, and I just want answers. I don't think I'll just be able to _find_ those answers though, I'll have to learn it. Life is ironic like that." 

"Can you explain?" he pressed on. She was starting to reveal herself, which was a good sign. "There's you and then there's... well, lots of people. But what bothers me most of all is about the Ancients. I'm supposed to be the last Cetra, right? Well, what does that mean, anyhow?" Her voice was soft as she spilled some of her heart out, perhaps talking to herself more than her companion. "The Cetra are supposed to protect the Planet, and that's fine, that's all I want to do, really. But that doesn't mean a thing anymore because I'm _supposed_ to want to do it. And what if I fail? I'm the last one, I have to make my ancestors proud. I carry the pride of the Cetra along with the blood of one. What if I can't do a thing to help anyone?" She stopped, looking away, embarressed at her outburst. 

"Aeris..." Cloud took her hand in his own, unsure about his feelings. She was so passionate and beautiful, here in the moonlight. And yet she was alone, not because she wasn't loved but because she felt alone and abandoned, suffering the consequences of her heritage her whole life, and now being obligated to fulfill her duties. He wanted nothing more then than to take free her from her burden. "I know you'll be able to do anything you set your mind to. I don't think that you're a great person because you're a Cetra. I don't give a damn about them. I think you're a great person because you're Aeris Gainsborough, and that's all I care about." 

Aeris's hands were cold and trembling. "Will Aeris Gainsborough be good enough?" 

He raised her pale hands and clasped them tight, to steady and warm them. "That's for you to decide." 

She seemed surprised at the touch. Wonder filled her sad hazel eyes. But then she bowed her head. "I don't mean to complain or ruin this lovely night. I... I can't do anything right." 

Aeris always seemed so confident, so generally happy, that Cloud was silent for a moment. He had suspected from the start that Aeris kept her deepest feelings to herself, but did she really think so low of herself, when everyone else looked up to her as a light when the rest of the world was dark? Cloud gingerly put his hand to Aeris's cheek, raising her head. "Don't you realize how beautiful you are?" he asked softly. 

Her eyes became misty, but she let no tears fall. "Cloud... I mean... Cloud? What do _you_ want to do? After all of this?" 

"I don't know... but I hope whatever it is, I'll... I'll get to be with you." And with that he leaned forward and kissed her her on the lips. A warmth ran through him, and he knew that she was feeling it, too. All he wanted was her right then, to hold her, to comfort her, to love her. Right then he wanted to dedicate his life, nay, his very existance to Aeris Gainsborough. He needed her. And maybe... she needed him, too. For once in his life _he_ wasn't a failure when it came to those he loved. He would succeed with Aeris. He would always be there for her... 

The two sat together under the stars by the giant tree. It could have been hours later that Aeris finally suggested they go back to camp and get some rest. After all, it would be a big day tomarrow. 

For tomarrow they would arrive at the Temple of the Ancients.

* * *

**FFVII DISCLAIMER:** I own NOTHING except for the giant tree. Cheers. 

_End Notes_ - Yeah, I'm pretty sure this is a one-shot. Most like we'll just leave it at this. 


End file.
